1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electrical connector module, more particularly to an electrical connector module including a half-socket-type electrical connector and an electronic device including the electrical connector module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of currently available portable electronic devices are developed to trend toward a thin and lightweight design. One example is the ultra-thin notebook computer (ultrabook) having an overall thickness that has been greatly reduced. Generally, a connector socket disposed at a side of an electronic device is designed to a half-socket type so as to comply with the slim body requirement of the electronic device. That is to say, the housing of such connector socket, compared with a conventional connector socket, is only half in height so as to reduce the overall height of the electronic device. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0248554A has disclosed a portable electronic device and a halved connector socket useful for the same. The halved connector socket has to cooperate with a casing of the electronic device so as to define a space for a connector plug to plug thereinto, and to secure the connector plug. Thereby, the connector plug is stably and electrically connected to the connector socket.
In the disclosure of the above U.S. application publication, the casing of the electronic device has a bottom wall additionally mounted with a movable element at a position that corresponds to the connector socket. The movable element is connected pivotally to the bottom wall, and is able to abut against the connector plug when the connector plug by an elastic force generated by a torsion spring when the connector plug is plugged in the connector socket so as to secure the connector plug. Consequently, the connector plug is able to be stably and electrically connected to the connector socket when it is not pulled out from the space.
However, the assembling manner of the movable element and the bottom wall is relatively complicated and thus, there is still a room for improvement.